


Voices

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-05
Updated: 2003-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Voices

Vig couldn't contain himself when Sean started talking like Trevelyan. Maybe it was the upper class snoot that was so unlike his sweet Sean, or maybe it was the cute grimace that always accompanied one of Sean's jaunts into Alec-ness. Sean didn't like the fact that he could portray such evilness with such ease, though Vig thought it was rather sexy. Showing his darkside and all. Sean didn't always agree.

"I'm from _Yorkshire_. Me dad's a _welder_ , for fuck's sake! I'm not some bloodthirsty Cossack."

"You were on TV," Vig pointed out helpfully.

"On TV I've also died, so your point is rather moot. And don't get me started on *your* parts, Vig. Feel like commanding me, Master Chief?"

"I'm an NCO. You're a Lietenant Colonel. It's not allowed."

"Well, there is that," Sean agreed, then grinned as Sharpe came over him. "'TION!" He screamed and reflexes honed into Vig during the bootcamp he had to go through for Urgayle came into play. He snapped into attention as quickly as he could stand up from staring at Sean's cock, and Sean almost smiled. But Sharpe never smiled while inspecting his troops. "You gave a hard-earned medal over to a girl half your age. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't need it anymore, sir!" Vig thanked his lucky stars he was a method actor and Urgayle wasn't too far back for him to easily draw on for inspiration.

"And who's to decide that? You?" And his voice was full of venom, like he was faced with Sir Henry himself and decided that rank be damned. "You're nothing but a useless piece of human scum. On your knees, scum!"

"Erm..." Sean was a little *too* into the character, and when exactly had Sharpe been a drill sergeant? He was going to have to reread the books. "Sean?"

Sean's expression softened not a whit. "Do it, Vig."

Viggo obeyed, feeling very self-conscious and wondering if he should assume Aragorn to bring Sean back to earth.

"Now suck me, Rifleman, and maybe I'll cancel the flogging."

Vig looked up at that. Sean hadn't beaten him in ages. "I'll happily suck you off, sir, but a flogging sounds mighty nice at the moment."

"My little masochist," and Trevelyan was back. "Your mouth, my dick, if you don't mind."

"Certainly, sir.  
   
 


End file.
